


【MS】“注意语言！”

by AuroraVin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 7





	【MS】“注意语言！”

舍甫琴科吐出嘴里的沙，右手抓起一把沙子往身后抛。他的左手往前一撑，身体向前。待那根勃发的阴茎滑出他的身体，他迅速转过身，回到仰卧的位置，向伏在他身上的人挥出拳头。

但接下来的一切好像在慢镜头里。他看见自己挥到一半的拳头停在半空中，被包进温暖宽厚的手掌里。后穴被瞬间撑开的酸胀伴随着下腹炸开的快感，他的眼前一片星星，无法咽下喉咙里的尖叫。

“CEO你混蛋！”他不停吸着气，断断续续地发出几个脏话的音节。但每一个辅音都被一记抽插催化成上扬的音调。

“我在向你证明我硬得起来，而这是证明的过程。”

上位者的声音平稳低沉得像是在发表演讲。他忍不住呜咽，但不愿意说出任何一句求饶的话。

“飞船……呃、被你一脚踢了！嗯——”舍甫琴科偏过头，躲开把他扎得很麻的胡茬，金色的脑袋上沾满了金色的沙子。

马尔蒂尼追逐着那对不断游移的嘴唇，向上一口咬在小鸟通红的鼻尖上。小鸟只比他矮那么一点点，但轻盈得多。不过单薄的腰身却有着不小的力量，大腿快把他的腰夹断了。他减轻了抽插的力度，用龟头在那条浅浅的沟壑上来回滑动。不出意外身下想起尖细的呻吟，但腰间束缚的力度却丝毫没有减轻。

他轻轻地笑了，小心地用胡茬蹭着舍甫琴科的侧脸。细碎的呻吟在空气里盘旋一周再钻进他的耳朵里，伴随着呼出的热气。有点痒，但很舒服。

“等一下我和你建飞船，或者你指挥我。”

马尔蒂尼没有停下腰部的动作。他的其中一项性/爱乐趣是在舍甫琴科被操得迷迷糊糊时跟他聊天。听起来很恶趣味，但实际操作起来感觉不错。

舍甫琴科没有说话，只是发出哼哼声。他松开腿，用脚跟敲了敲马尔蒂尼的竖脊肌窝，示意他动作快点。他身上都是沙子，黏糊糊的，等下要到海里洗掉。

“你演史蒂夫，我演总统，好吗？”马尔蒂尼知道他等烦了。他把那双修长有力的腿掰过来，扛在肩上，腰上的动作越来越大。

“嗯哼。”

“不过反过来。我去安核弹头，你去开飞机。怎么样？”

“嗯……哼。”

“对不起，舍瓦。”

“嗯哼——注意语言！没有、对不起！C！E！O！”

咬牙切齿的发音，每一个音节都伴随着一声喘息。马尔蒂尼笑着弯下腰，舔去舍甫琴科眼皮上的沙子。舍甫琴科掐着他的脖子，仰起脸向他索要一个吻。他给了。

高潮来临的一刻，马尔蒂尼感觉自己要窒息了。快感只是一方面，另一方面舍甫琴科极有力的大腿快把他掐晕了。个老天，他是傻逼了才会觉得舍甫琴科能被操老实。不记仇的安德烈·舍甫琴科就不是他的宝贝夜莺了。


End file.
